Drunk Dean
by TeddyLupin67890
Summary: What happens when Dean meets Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley and decides feeling Ginny up in front of Harry is a good idea. Post DH


Two Years ago it had ended; he had faced death, the temptations of power, the loss of life, and had ultimately gained victory. Althought Harry Potter might have won the war, it was a somewhat sour victory. Fred Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Dobby, Mad Eye, Dumbledore, Sirius, his mum, his dad, and so many others had died so that he would have the power and the chance to defeat Voldemort; and he had.

Now as he sat in the Leaky Cauldron, with his fiancée Ginny by his side, and sipped on a butterbeer, he realized that things were finally starting to improve.

Harry and Ginny had both went back to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts, during which the portrait of Dumbledore decided it was time to teach Harry and Gin magic, instead of history lessons on Tom. Together, Harry and Gin has studied DADA, Advanced Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Charms. With the guidance of Dumbledore, they had decided to write a standard series of books for Hogwarts DADA professors to use. The books, which were to be launched in time for next years Hogwarts term would be penned by Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Harry and Ginny Potter" Harry said aloud, causing a smile to speard across his and Ginny's face.  
"Harry and Ginny Potter. Mr and Mrs Potter. It is just so fun to say."

Ginny smiled, knowing that Harry was utterly serious. Normally not the romantic, Ginny new that Harry was thrilled beyond belief to have her.

At the same moment, both wonder how they had been so lucky to find the other as their partner. Harry wondered why anyone would love him when he was an average height man, with messy tangled black hair, green eyes, and only a slight build (gained it seemed from running away from or towards death all of his life). Ginny wondered why anyone would love her when she was on the shorter side, only slightly above average chest, and still a little baby fat around the waist.

"Well," she thought to herself, "at least I have a great ass." She remember how when she was dating Dean he would always try to 'help' her through the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower, so that he would have a reason to squeeze her ass. She wondered what Harry would do to Dean if he know that even after she broke up with Dean he still tried grabbing her ass every time he saw her. Ginny has cursed with the Bat-Bogey Hex, stunners, and everything else sort of the cruciatus curse and the killing curse. Thinking about how Harry would react kind of made her smile, knowing that unless she stopped him, he would slowly kill Dean to defend her, probably causing his every organ to swell and explode one by one. Aww… the thought of Dean being tortured could still bring a smile to face.

As if her thoughts about torturing Dean were a beacon, the door to the Leaky Cauldron suddenly flew open and a clearly drunk Dean came through.

Finally eyeing Ginny and Harry, he managed to walk over to them, only falling into the back of a chair once. Standing before them, Dean said, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Hogwarts own savior and my favorite BITCH!"

She saw Harry go for his wand at this but she was quicker, stepping in between them, she turned to Harry and said, "He isn't worth it Harry. Let the drunken piece of filth go."

Harry relaxed but didn't lower his wand, he could feel blood, hot as lava, pulsing through his veins.

"Aww," said Dean, "the Hogwarts slut has managed to whip little savior BOY! How sweet."

"Dean, its time for you to leave, one more word about Ginny and I promise you that you will spend a long time in St. Mungo's. I really don't care what you say about me, but DO NOT INSULT HER."

"Well, Well, Well, seems like someone has a Blast-Ended Skrewt up their ass. Since your ass is occupied, maybe I will take the slut upstairs to my room and occupy hers," Dean said while grabbing Ginny's ass.

Ginny turned to slap Dean, but before she could react Dean was thrown across the room and the entire building had started to shake. She turned for the lump on the floor that was Dean, to see that 

Harry was levitating slightly of the ground, his usual passionate green eyes were a fierce scarlet ember red.

Tom the Barman, had also saw Dean grab Ginny, and knew that Dean was in trouble now. "Harry," screamed Tom, "I know that you are going to hurt him but please don't destroy by bar."  
This attempt at humor calmed Harry enough for him to stop levitating and his eyes to revert to their normal color.  
"Harry, Dean is a waste of human flesh, please don't kill him," pleaded Gin.

"Well, the Leaky Cauldron is a great establishment so it would be a shame to coat it in Dean's blood and I doubt the Auror's guarding Azkaban would be fun to spend time with as you are…. So I guess I will just do something to be sure he remembers to respect women."

Harry waved his wand and said a nonverbal spell. As soon as he was done, a red light shot out of his wand and hit Dean squarely between the legs, causing a small 'pop' to be heard.

"I figure vanishing the small thing that he uses to think should be fair enough punishment" said Harry with a smile, "at least now it will stay gone until three weeks after he gets married; that is if he ever finds someone willing to take him."

Everyone in the bar started laughing violently when they realized exactly what Harry had vanished. Tom was the first to speak up, "Go on and enjoy your day Harry. I will call the Aurors and have them come and arrest Dean for the scene he made here."

"Thanks Tom," said Harry. Then turning his eyes back to Gin, "Well, you ready to go meet up with Ron and Hermione, we were suppose to be there five minutes ago."

"Of course," said Ginny, wrapping her arm around Harry. "Remember though," she whispered in his ear, "Just because something is off limits to Dean, doesn't mean you can't occasionally give it a slap…"


End file.
